The Regret of Sam Swarek
by giggles811
Summary: When Andy returns back from her UC she gives Sam some shocking news! Does he believe her? Did he wait for her? And what happens when a baby trafficking ring moves into Toronto? Completely AU. Please R
1. Sam Swarek

(A/N:) Please bare with me, I've only seen each episode once so I might be off with the details. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue, simple as that.

Andy walked into Luke's office after Sam practically begged her for a second chance and told her he would do everything and anything to get her back. Knowing that Andy was still hurt Sam told her he would be at the penny later that night and he just hoped she would show up.

Once in Luke's office, Andy sat down and waited for Luke to explain himself. "You still up for the UC?" Luke asked looking straight into her memorizing eyes.

Andy adjusted herself on the chair a bit, she was actually a bit confused and even more after Sam told her he wanted her back. "Yeah" Andy responded, she knew what she wanted and at the end she wouldn't even have a guarantee that her and Sam would work out especially after the break-up they had.

After talking for about an hour Andy left and headed straight for The Penny in hopes of having one more night with him before she would leave for the UC, Luke had explained that things changed and that if they were gonna get a shot they had to act immediately and they need two people who were willing to drop their lives and become a new person far from 15 Division.

Walking into The Penny Andy's eyes scanned the bar looking for the one person. Sam was seated towards the back of the Penny drinking his usual when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, Sam knew it was Andy, he would be able to recognize her touch everywhere.

"Hey, Thanks for coming." Sam said watching as Andy rounded the table and went to sit on the stool.

"I wanna make tonight worth it, everything" Andy replied taking Sam's drink and throwing it back.

Sam nodded and let Andy grab his hand and let her lead the way out of The Penny and into the coldness.

Sam drove them both back to his place and as soon as Sam and Andy crossed the threshold Andy was at it ripping off Sam's clothes and pushing him against the walls of his hallway that led to his bedroom.

That cold chili night nothing stopped Sam from showing Andy how much he loved her and truly enjoyed being with her.

Andy reeled in the feeling of having Sam love her all night long and having him fill her completely in every sense of the word.

Andy and Sam had been to busy with the flaming passion that neither bothered in using protection.

Waking up in the morning and feeling only sheets where Andy should have been was a bit odd to Sam, but unbeknownst to Sam; Andy had left early in the morning to meet with Luke to get the last details on the UC and meet her partner.

Sam dialed Andy's number several times but no answer. The rule was you leave your lives on hold and start a new carefully thought out life that was a complete lie.

Andy was glad that Nick would be her so-called partner in crime during the duration of their undercover op.

Jumping into the car that would drop Nick and herself off to start their new job assignment Andy knew there was no going back and absolutely no contact with either Sam or Tracy.

One thing Andy regreted was not telling Tracy, her bestfriend that she was leaving and wasn't sure when she would come back.

When Sam arrived at 15 he became suspicious when he didn't see Andy during parade.

"Have you seen McNally?" Sam asked Oliver

"No" Oliver respond looking around himself for any sign of Andy

Sam stepped out of the parade room and once again quickly dialed Andy's number but her phone went straight to voicemail and indication her phone was dead or she rejected his call.

Sam spotted Luke and asked him if he knew where Andy was but Luke just brushed him off. Sam asked Frank and once again he got no response. Later that day Sam realized that Nick had also not shown up to work.

Sam ran into the D's office looking for Luke, "Did Andy take that UC job?" Sam asked

Luke sighed putting his pen down and looked at Sam with a slight smirk. That was all Sam needed to know that Andy was gone and she hadn't even mentioned anything to him.

Sam felt like his heart was ripped from his chest and was stomped on several times. He now knew how he made Andy feel when he left her crying in the rain after his best friends untimely death.

Andy and Nick surveyed their small apartment where they would be staying at and they both made each other a promise to keep each other safe and alive. Stashing their guns and magazines away where they wouldn't be found, Andy and Nick sat on the couch staring at the tv.

"I have your back Andy" Nick whispered

"I have yours too" Andy replied.

"What now?" Andy asked after the awkwardness died down.

"I guess we wait for Boyds call." Nick replied.

Sam arrived home after shift and he felt nothing but anger and frustration that the woman he loved and still loved would leave without a single word to him about the subject.

As the weeks passed Sam showed no signs of missing Andy and he himself was ready to move on, if the opportunity came.

15 Divison was well 15 Division.

Andy and Nick were both already deep under and they only ever contacted Boyd when they had information on the job.

Two months after they started their UC, Andy had started feeling sick and would become very nauseous at the drop of a pin.

Nick rushed Andy to the emergency room and the doctor informed Andy that she was 8 weeks pregnant.

Andy was completely taken back by the abruptly news. "What I'm I going to do?" Andy asked Nick.

"We call Boyd and come up with an excuse to get you out of here and home safe." Nick replied fetching his phone out of his pocket and dialing a all too familiar number.

Andy was completely blindsided and the only thing she remembered was the last night she spent with Sam. Sam the father of her unborn baby.

*Pretty please let me know what you think since this is my very first Rookie Blue FF, should I continue? Let me know in your beautiful comments!


	2. Coming soon, A Baby

Chapter 2

Sorry about the issue with the paragraphs in the first chapter, but since the site is under construction I guess I chose the wrong time to upload my story, but ohh well.

Thank you for all your follows, favorites and alerts, not to mention your reviews! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue, simple as that.

As soon a Boyd was given the news that Andy was pregnant he gave her two decisions, one leave the op and go back to her life and ruin all the progress they had made in a short amount of time or two stay and finish the job and play her pregnancy off as her and Nick's baby and move on with the operation.

Sitting on the couch at their UC apartment, Andy thought long and hard about her decision and what to do, on one hand she had to think about her baby and on the other she was on the job and if she left now the whole operation would be over and they may never get another shot.

Calling Boyd with her decision she hoped that she had made the correct decision.

Sam more than anyone knew that he in on way could look for Andy or try any sort of contact with her, and he knew the rules to a T.

Back at 15 division Frank was introducing a new member to their division. Marlo Cruz.

When Marlo walked up to the podium Sam was intrigued by the woman that stood before the parade room. Marlo was a woman with a long black hair and a predominant facial features and she had a vibe of a woman who was strong headed and wouldn't put up with anyone and anything.

With Andy deciding to continue the UC while being pregnant her and Nick had to make believe that they were a happy couple and Nick would pass as the father of Andy's baby.

Sam continued his life as if nothing had happened and that his heart wasn't torn to pieces by the woman that he loved and cared for, unfortunately with Andy out of his life Sam turned his attention to the new officer of 15 division. Marlo.

"Can I ask who the father is?" Nick asked Andy who was laying on the bed as Nick looked through the dressers for his clothes to take a steaming hot shower. "You of course don't have to answer" he mentioned on the side.

"Sam." Andy responded clearly

"Sam...Sam Swarek?" Nick asked stuttering over his words with confusion on his mind.

"Yeah" Andy whispered

"How do you think he's going to react when he finds out? Nick asked aetring his clothes on the dresser and joining his friend on the bed.

"I honestly have no idea, I left without telling him anything about taking the UC."

"Why wouldn't you tell him anything?" Nick asked almost as if accusing Andy of being a horrible person.

"I knew he would try and convince me to not go, and I would have surrendered and stayed." Andy replied "He has that thing over me."

"What thing?" Nick asked confused fidgeting with his fingers on his lap.

"You know, that power that the person you love has over you that makes you melt and change yput mind." Andy replied and Nick sighed, "Sam has that over me" Andy said with a giggle.

Back at 15 division, Sam was finally leaving after a long day on the job.

"Marlo!" Sam exclaimed catching Marlo's attention and running up to her "you headed to the Black Penny?"

"No, it's not really my thing" Marlo replied.

"Really? Come on your coming and I'm buying" Sam replied cockily.

Marlo smiled and nodded, "I'll see you there then." Sam said walking back to his truck.

When Sam pulled up into the lot of the Penny he spotted Marlo leaning against the hood of her car waiting for Sam.

Throughout the night Sam and Marlo conversed about the fun moments they've had on the job and how Marlo was adjusting to life at 15.

Shortly after their night at the Penny Sam and Marlo had started seeing each other more often outside of office hours and had officially gone out on their first date at a local restaurant. Marlo had been surprised that Sam was that guy. The guy who picked you up helped you into the car and opened the doors for her. Marlo didn't complain though.

Andy had started showing her small four month baby

bump and her and Nick had grown in their friendship, especially with Andy being pregnant Nick took it as solely his responsibility to protect and nuture Andy throughout her pregnancy. Which proved hard because Andy was hesitant and had become very stubborn.

Nick had accompanied Andy to her doctors appointment where Andy broke down in tears at the sound of her baby's heartbeat.

Unfortunately for Nick and Andy the end of their operation didn't seem to be soon like Andy had expected it to be.

Sam and Marlo had officially become "Boyfriend and Girlfriend" which Oliver totally was opposed to, Oliver more than anyone knew Sam and the reasons behind his actions.

So when Oliver hears about Sam new rendezvous he confronted him. "Why Marlo" Oliver asked

"She's safe and it's not complicated, our relationship is safe." Sam responded

Oliver nodded, "So, your content but not happy."

"That's not what I said." Sam countered back quickly but was pointless because Oliver walked off leaving him to wonder about his relationship with Marlo.

Sometime later...

At six months pregnant Andy was showing prodominently and her nesting stage was kicking in but with no home to set up a nursery Andy would repeatedly get ruthless and feed up.

"Andy would you relax already?" Nick stated after watching Andy pace back and forth for over an hour going over the fact that she lived in a condo and would have to move into a house or an apartment when her baby was born.

"I can't okay." Andy yelled back, hormones and all.

"Look, we will be out of here in two months when we catch them in the act and then you could worry about your condo okay." Nick said then wrapped Andy in a hug.

Nick couldn't deny that over the months he had developed feelings for Andy. Who wouldn't, especially when you played a happy couple expecting their first child to the world around you.

But Andy was off limits to him.

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!


	3. Baby Girl

** For all of you who celebrate Thanksgiving I hope you all had a blessed day and are still entirely stuffed. Lol! **

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and follows/favorites and all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue. Simple as that. **

Exhaustion from the days events weighed Andy down as she sat in the back of the SUV rubbing her belly with Nick and another officer and Frank on their way to the station. When Nick had gone without contact and himself and Andy were taken 15 division was immediately informed and acted quickly on saving their own.

Everyone from 15 gladly welcomed Andy and Nick back. But everyone asked about Andy's pregnancy, which she promised she would explain to later.

But even her friends couldn't help but wonder if her and Nick had gotten a lot more personal.

Walking into the D's office, Tracy enveloped Andy in a tight hug that's when she realized that their was a barrier between them two.

"Andy your pregnant?" Tracy said in more of a statement than question.

Andy nodded but looked around, Tracy knew that she was looking for Detective Swarek.

Andy walked into the kitchen and stayed still and leaned against the door frame when she saw Sam up close and personal with a cop, she didn't recognize. Her heart broke to pieces when she heard Sam tell her that with her being back nothing changed and then Sam lean into the woman and give her a quick kiss. And not a friend to friend cheek kiss.

Andy watched as the officer walked away and Sam turn to her, Andy lightly shrugged and nodded her head in disappoint and hurt.

Sam was shocked to see Andy, he was on night shift so he wasn't on duty when Andy and Nick were finally rescued, Sam could see Andy had changed physically but Sam was more surprised to see that Andy was Pregnant. Definitely pregnant.

Thankfully Jacob walked by with Nick and Andy followed behind to the debriefing room.

Sam watched as Andy wobbled away, still in complete shock that Andy was Pregnant.

Andy sat through the entire debrief holding in the tears that threaten to fall. Repeating everything that had happened in the eight months that they were under was exhausting for Andy and Nick.

"You can go home and relax, your not expected to be in for the rest of the week. See you Monday morning bright and early" Frank told them as they were headed out, "Oh and McNally I want you in my office before parade" Frank added.

Andy quickly walked off into the womans locker room and let the tears fall down her cheeks. When Sam broke up with her he told her, he couldn't be a cop and be with her. Yet she herself witnessed Sam being with another cop and she could only imagine that Sam and her were in a relationship.

Tracy walked into the locker room and could see Andy sitting on the bench and shaking from her heavy sobs and cries. Tracy immediately walked up to her and held onto her tightly.

"Can you take me home?" Andy whispered into Tracy's shoulder. Tracy nodded and helped Andy up and they both walked out of 15.

Sam watched as Andy walked out of the station as she cradled her swollen belly and Tracy held onto her. Sam knew that she was hurt and destroyed when she saw him with Marlo. But he had a right to move on right?

Andy and Tracy were both sitting on the couch under a warm cozy blanket.

"So your pregnant, and by the looks of it your far along" Tracy commented.

Andy nodded, "Yeah"

"Okay look you and I are best friends and so I'm just gonna come out and ask this, Is Nick the father of your baby?" Tracy blurted out.

"No!" Andy exclaimed and watched Tracy's face expression turn to confusion real quick.

"Sam's the father of my daughter" Andy said "I spent my last night with him." Andy explained.

"Okay hold on, your having a daughter" Tracy cooed over the idea of Andy having a daughter

Andy shook her head and shed a few tears.

Andy could have only dream of the day when she could tell Tracy about her pregnancy and have a friend who's already done it.

"I'm so happy for you!" Tracy leaned in and hugged Andy "So Sam, are you going to tell him?"

"Before today that's the first thing I planned on doing, but now I don't know." Andy said realising her situation.

"I'm sorry, but he needs to know like now! Because you don't have too much time before she comes" Tracy said placing her hands on Andy's round belly.

Shortly after Tracy went home to be with her precious son Leo.

Andy had made up her mind that she had to put her feelings aside and do the right thing and go tell Sam the plain truth.

The following morning Andy heaved herself out of bed and made the 30 minute walk to 15 divison.

Andy looked for Sam and spotted him in the detective's area.

Before walking in Andy drew in a big breathe and relaxed for what was to come.

"Sam...Can I talk to you?" Andy said just above a whisper.

Sam looked up from his paper work to see Andy in dark wash jeans, a tight white tee that spread across her belly and in a pair of brown boots. Sam nodded but stayed silent.

"In private." Andy asked

Sam nodded and walked out and Andy followed behind. Sam let Andy walk into the small room, which was rarely used, then he followed in closing the door shut.

Sam and Andy just stared at each other, until Sam could no longer stand the tension between them. "What do you want to talk about McNally?" Sam asked watching as Andy rubbed her belly up and down

"Sam...umm...I don't know how to say this"

"What McNally?" Sam asked annoyed

"I'm eight months pregnant Sam.." Andy said but Sam cut her off before she could finish.

"I can tell" Sam said pointing to her belly "Congratulations are in order for you and Collins"

"Sam...Nick isn't the father of my baby, you are." Andy whispered looking down at her belly not being able to look at Sam.

Sam was completely shocked, shocked that Andy was expecting his child and he was just finding out.

"Why I'm I barely finding out now?" Sam screamed at Andy

"Sam please don't..."

"McNally how dare you not tell me, how dare you put my baby's life in danger!" Sam screamed again and saw Andy physically flinch with the emotion behind his words.

Sam still hadn't even fully processed the idea of having a baby but he still had so much pent up anger against Andy that he didn't know how to react properly.

Sam turned to leave, "Sam please" Andy begged

"I just need some time Andy" Sam replied then left slamming the door.

Andy sat down and wiped the tears away, and then headed out a couple minutes later.

Sam was sitting at his detectives desk when he spotted Andy walking out of the division. Sam leaned his head against his desk. "She's gonna need you right now more than ever." Tracy said to Sam

Sam looked up to see Tracy, "Your daughter needs you Sam, Andy needs you" Tracy said to Sam sympathetically

"She didn't tell me she was having a girl" Sam said, realising he was having a baby girl melted his heart.

"Did you give her the chance"

Sam nodded, "no I guess not"

"Take it from someone who's been there done that, she's gonna need all the support she can get, but I can bet that she really needs you and wants you there with her. Especially since she probably doesn't even have a box of diapers at home let alone a full nursery" Tracy said "Get it together Swarek" Tracy patted Sam on the back and then left the room.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, don't forget to review! Also can you guys comment names that start with 'A' in your reviews, please and thank you. Also follow my Fanpage on instagram! RB_McSwarek**


	4. Innocent Lives

***RIP Paul Walker**

**#TeamPW**

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and follows and favorites!**

**JH126 I got your PM and I totally agree with your suggestion I wouldn't have it any other way but that name is for later :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue. Simple as that.**

**Instagram: RB_McSwarek**

**WARNING! Mentions of newborn deaths. If that's not your thing go ahead and skip!**

**Don't say I didnt warn you**.

_**^.^**_

As soon as Andy left the station she headed directly to the doctors office where she had to find a new OB/GYN to make sure everything was going good and to catch her up on everything, and with only weeks left till her delivery date Andy would have to visit her doctor every week.

Hearing her daughter's heartbeat never failed to bring Andy to tears. The thought of carrying her daughter within her was still a complete shock and then being able to see her little girl on the screen made her realize that for her daughter she had to make things right and provide her with everything she could and more. But overall be a better mom than her own.

Across town a group of men and woman were huddled around a conference table arguing about how they were going to come up with eight newborns to make up for the eight that had been kidnapped and smuggled into the country illegally, whom then later passed away from the horrible conditions in which they were being held.

Excited parents to be payed excessive amounts of cash and expected them to deliver.

In several third world countries it was common for babies to be ripped from their families to then later be sold in the black market to corrupted adoption agencies around the globe.

Realising that they needed several babies for their next transaction within two weeks, the group came up with a plan to stake out hospitals and clinics to select soon to be mothers who would unwillingly indure pain to only have their child taken away.

Andy left her OB's office an hour later and headed straight for her condo to relax and begin looking online for baby essentials like a crib, clothes, blankets and so much more. Andy couldn't afford to let Sam's words affect her because if not she would be broken for sure.

Looking online Andy found several sites where she was going to order some items and have them delivered to her home, but unfortunately there wasn't a man in her life to help with the assembly, but she did have an amazing group of friends that would be more than happy to help.

Sam was on patrol, when a call came in about a suspicious plastic container, arriving on the scene Sam could tell that their was gonna be something awful from the looks and cries from the bystanders.

Sam immediately flinched and had to fight the urge to throw up, inside the plastic container were little innocent babies whom lives had ended too soon.

Sam immediately called for back up and a crime unit to start an immediate investigation onto the newborn deaths. Sam couldn't help but think of Andy and their daughter.

15 division quickly initiated a full blown investigation and called in reinforcement, the team knew right away they were dealing with a delicate case and they knew that those babies were brought in from other countries or at least were of different ethic backgrounds.

Justice was needed for the innocent lives.

As soon as Sam walked into the men's locker room he B-Lined it to men's restroom and emptied out his stomach, Sam could not shake the horrific image of thoose babies crammed inside a box.

Sam quickly rinsed his mouth out and send Marlo a quick text asking for a rain check on their dinner date. Marlo okayed him and Sam headed to his house to take a long hot shower.

Andy was laying on her bed looking at changing tables when a lound bang on the door startled her, the bang was followed by a sweet innocent voice. "Auntie Andy open up!" Leo screeched

Andy unlocked the door to see Tracy and Leo in front of her with gift bags and baby balloons with all sorts of captions.

"Come on in" Andy said moving to the side rubbing her belly in the progress.

"We brought you, well the baby some things" Tracy said placing them on Andy's coffee table.

"Can you open this one first? I choose it?" Leo asked innocently

Andy sat beside him on the couch and kissed his temple, Andy opened the bag and pulled out a little pink florally dress with a matching headband.

"Thank you! I love it, and I'm sure she will too" Andy kissed Leo and silently thanked Tracy.

Leo's gift to her was the second thing that she had received for her daughter. While undercover Nick had bought her a pink plush bunny for Andy when she first found out she was having a girl.

Andy and Tracy were chatting and looking for more things online while Leo entertained himself with watching TV.

"Have you chosen a theme yet?" Tracy asked

"I like the pure white with a grey purplish color tone, but I have limited space for an actual nursery. I was thinking maybe just the basics and then once I move she can have her own room. " Andy responded

"Sounds like a lot of work, just know that I'm here for you."

"Thank you" Andy couldn't be happier to have such a wonderful friend.

Eventually Tracy left with a half asleep Leo in tow and Andy went to making herself dinner.

Sam laid in bed staring at the ceiling contemplating his life and the predicament he was in. He struggled on when he would tell his girlfriend about Andy's pregnancy and him being the father. He also didn't know how to approach Andy to talk to her and apologize to her for his uncalled for behavior.

Andy struggled to fall asleep like she had been for almost two weeks already. No matter what, she could not get comfortable enough for her daughter to be happy and also fall asleep. Andy had been running on less than five hours of sleep for almost three weeks. Andy leaned against her headboard and pulled up her shirt under her breast exposing her belly to the chill of the winter.

"Come on sweetie, please just a couple of hours" Andy talked to her daughter as she massaged her belly, negotiating with her unborn daughter was what her nights consisted of lately. Unfortunately her baby girl wanted nothing to do with her negotiating skills and thumped Andy with her foot.

Andy giggled and slid back down and just laid on her side stroking her swollen belly. Eventually her daughter agreed and they both fell asleep.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I appreciate all your feedback! Don't forget to review and let me know if you like this chapter, cuz I'm still flimsy about it. **


	5. Sleep?

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, alerts and favorites! **

**As for your some of your reviews, the reason the chapters are on the short side is because I try and upload on the daily and it takes a lot to write a chapter and I'm super impatient. Plus I write to release stress at the end of my day. Unless you guys prefer a long chapter one or twice a week?**

* * *

Monday morning came faster than Andy had expected, changing into her uniform was definitely not gonna happen, so Andy put on her 15 division t-shirt and her pants with her belly band covering up the fact that her pants didn't fit her properly.

Like Frank had asked Andy found herself in front of him bright and early before parade.

Sam had arrived to the station with Marlo, and Sam could see that Andy was in Frank's office from the entrance of the station. Sam knew that he was probably telling her she could take maternity leave or work until the baby was born like Noelle had practically done.

After her conversation with Frank Andy went into the parade room and sat next to Tracy and Dov.

As soon as Sam walked into parade he could see Andy's signature ponytail in the front row.

Tracy nodded to Andy and Andy turned to look behind her to see Sam leaning up against the back wall in his detectives outfit. Andy quickly turned back around and focused her attention on Best.

"As some of you know we are conducting a full blown investigation into the deaths of eight babies. The list is up and I need you coppers to canvas the area and talk to possible witnesses around the area" Frank said pacing back and forth. "Serve, protect and let's get some justice."

As soon as Frank was done all the officers began to disperse out the room. Tracy walked by to Andy's desk with her.

"Once again why are you still working?" Tracy asked concerned for her friend.

"Trace, I can't be home alone. I have to occupy myself with something." Andy replied sitting back in her chair.

Tracy understood where Andy was coming from, "Okay, if you need anything I'm just a phone call away." Tracy said as she walked off to head out and keep working on their investigation.

Andy didn't have much to do since she hadn't been on patrol in a while and had no paper work. She sighed and leaned back but the sudden motion sent her head spinning and her stomach flipping upside down and around. Andy took deep breathes in and out to keep herself from throwing up all over her desk.

Sam and Marlo were out scanning the neighborhood but hadn't said anything about their relationship and the obvious awkwardness. Sam knew he had to and owed it to Andy and their daughter to be a great father which meant his priorities would have to change.

"You think we could talk after shift today?" Sam asked after they had finished asking a civilian questions.

"Sure" Marlo replied back and they moved onto the next door.

Back at the same conference room, six photos were laid out on the table of possible soon to be victims of a malicious crime. Photos resembled woman of all ages and physical appearance. looks ranging from blondes to brunettes and all body builds. Still two more pregnant woman were needed to round off for the loss of eight.

Andy was exhausted, regardless of having only minimal to do, being up all night had started to take a tremendous toll on her body and sleeping schedule. Sam walked into the station and was gonna head to his desk when he saw Andy laying back in her chair with her eyes closed and obviously in a deep sleep. Sam knew Andy would have never fallen asleep on the job so he knew Tracy was right, Andy would need all the help she could get.

When shift was over Sam and Marlo walked off to the bed of his truck to talk.

"So?" Marlo asked when Sam didn't say anything

"I'm gonna be dad"

Marlo was shocked "I'm gonna guess and say its Andy"

Sam nodded, "Where does that leave us?" Marlo asked

"I don't know" Sam said sincerely.

They sat around for thirty minutes discussing their situation and Marlo told him that she wasn't gonna stand in the way of him being a dad and walked away.

Sam then headed to the Penny, walking in Sam sat beside Oliver.

"How'd it go?" Oliver asked,

"I'm actually not sure." Sam replied.

Sam unclear questions pushed him to the edge, "Lets go outside" oliver said.

Once outside oliver and Sam sat on the little bench right outside where usually smokers would sit.

"I'm gonna be honest with you brother" Oliver said and saw Sam flinch a little. "You need to man up, grow up and be a man to your daughter and her mother. Your daughter is gonna need you more than you will ever need anyone. The last thing I want to see is for your daughter to grow up being miserable and unhappy and blaming herself for having a father that was not there for her. I'm not telling you to get back with Andy but for your sake and your soon to be daughters you need to have a honest conversation with Andy. Let her know right now if she can count on you to be there for your daughter if not then it's better that the baby doesn't know you as her dad because Sam the last thing I want to see is Andy be unhappy and miserable and see your daughter suffer because of your actions." oliver said and watched as Sam soaked in every single one of his words.

"The last thing you'll want is to have your daughter think you not loving and caring for her is her fault." Oliver said and patted Sam on the shoulder and headed back into the penny.

Sam placed his hands on the back of his head and processed everything oliver had told him. His best friend was right. He needed to grow up and pretty much take care of his family.

Andy had gotten home safe and sound, she would have asked Tracy for a ride home but she knew she was gonna be at the penny with Steve so she decided to walk home which proved a lot harder than she thought. Although she still couldn't shake the feeling that someone had been watching her from afar.

The following morning Tracy picked Andy up from her condo to go to work. During the ride to 15 Andy didn't say anything at all and it worried Tracy a bit.

"You okay?" Tracy asked Andy as they walked into the locker room.

"Yeah, I just don't sleep much" Andy replied unlocking her locker.

Tracy understood exactly what Andy was talking about.

Sam noticed how Andy's eyes fluttered open and closed during the entire time of parade since he had the perfect view of her.

"Your tired what are you doing here? Nick asked seeing how Andy was physically tired.

"Well I just spent a third of my paycheck on a crib and a changing table and that's only two things. I need to work okay" Andy replied

"Well I'm here for you, seriously if you need anything let me know." Nick said then walked off to patrol with Oliver.

Hearing that Andy was only working that far into her pregnancy because she needed the money made Sam's heart roll and thump harder in his chest.

Sam was on desk that day and made sure he kept a close eye on Andy. He would watch her every move without caring if she noticed or not.

When Sam heard Andy cry out in pain Sam rushed out the office and held onto her as she was standing up holding onto her desk. Sam helped Andy sit back down on her chair.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked

"Yeah" Andy replied nodding her head as well.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, she just kicks or bounces way down there" Andy said.

Sam wasn't sure what she meant but he took her word for it.

Sam watched as Andy rubbed her belly and continued to breathe heavily.

"Can we talk after work?" Sam asked and saw Andy's eyes grow

"Sam I don't..."

"Please?" Sam begged.

An anonymous tip had came into the division on a license plate number who was seen suspiciously circling the crime scene area where 15 division was conducting an investigation before the cradle box was found.

**A/N: Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review. **


	6. Open Hearts!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue. Simple as that.

Instagram Fan Page: RB_McSwarek GO FOLLOW AND YOU'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER TONIGHT. Comment on the picture that says The Regret Of Sam Swarek with your email(double check that its correct) and I'll send it ASAP!

Sam was leaning against his truck waiting for Andy to come out from the station so he could talk to her and finally resolve just an ounce of their problems.

"Hey" Sam said when he saw Andy walking towards him. "Where do you want to go?" Sam asked

Andy shrugged and Sam could tell that Andy was annoyed or just wanted nothing to do with him.

"Okay, I'll help you in." Sam stated then waited for Andy to walk towards the passenger door. Sam opened the door for her and stood behind her, just in case if she lost her footing and fell.

Sam jumped in and started up his baby and pulled out from 15 division.

Andy wasn't even sure why she even allowed herself to be with Sam in his truck.

Shortly after Sam pulled up to Andy's condo.

Sam opened all the doors for her and walked her up to her apartment. Andy was confused as to why Sam chose all of all places her home to talk at.

"Are you coming in?" Andy asked when Sam lingered behind.

"What's all this?" Sam asked noticing several boxes in her condo.

"Just some things that I ordered." Andy replied reminding herself that she had asked her neighbor to let the delivery man in.

Sam noticed that Andy had absolutely nothing resembling a nursery was coming into the world besides a few gift bags.

Andy was busy getting herself comfortable enough to be at home in sweats and her usual tight tank top.

"You can sit if you'd like." Andy said and as soon as Sam sat Andy hurriedly changed into her sleep wear and hoped Sam wouldn't turn around and see her.

"You want anything to eat, drink?" Andy asked once she was fully dressed

"No I'm good thanks" Sam replied.

Andy shrugged and went to sit on her love seat. "What did you want to talk about?" Andy asked

"Everything, us, our daughter, what happens next". Sam told Andy.

"Okay, what do you have to say"

"I'm sorry more than anything. I know you don't believe me because my actions have shown you otherwise but I'm truly sorry for all the hurt I have cost you, losing you and not having you with me has shown me how much I miss you and love you. I know that It's gonna take a very long time for us to be a whole and to get passed everything but as long as you allow me to I want to show you that I'm serious about fixing everything between us." Sam told Andy spilling his heart ready to start a long road to forgiveness.

"Your right, but Sam I can't keep going back to the same man who shattered my heart and moves on so quickly after he told me exactly what your telling me now." Andy replied aa she tried to push back the tears.

"I don't blame you, but I love you Andy and your it for me. I want us to be a family and for the both of us to raise our daughter together. I'm not expecting for us to be good in days because at the end that will break us. We have so much to talk about, but I need you to know that I'm in it for the long run."

Andy sat back, she was surprised that Sam wanted to fight with all he had for them to work things out. "I love you more than you can imagine but all I can say is its gonna take a long time but I'm willing to take things slow." Andy said and saw Sam's eyes light up when she said she was willing.

"I need you to know that from today I want to be there for you and our daughter. I don't want our daughter to grow up not knowing who I am and the thought of her calling someone else dad terrifies me." Sam confessed "I'm here for the both of you."

Andy couldn't help but shed a few tears of happiness but she knew that with Sam all bets were off. "I'm not gonna force you into fatherhood but I need to be sure that having you in our daughters life will be a permanent thing and your first priority?" Andy asked

"I want nothing more than to be there every step of the way and I can promise you that no matter what I'll be the best father I could possibly be." Sam declared hoping Andy would give him the opportunity to be a dad.

"Do you really mean it? Andy asked sobbing causing her nose to run and burn.

"Of course I do" Sam walked to Andy and sat beside her and embraced her in a tight lovingly hug. "I just need to prove to you that I'm here for good."

"What about Marlo?"

"Would I be here asking you for a second chance if I was with her," Sam told Andy playfully.

Andy sighed and wrapped her arms around Sam.

Andy was relieved and overall shocked that Sam had broke things off with Marlo, his girlfriend, and was willing to do everything to win her back and be a great father.

Andy was the first to loosen her grip around Sam, "You sure your not hungry? Because I am." Andy asked Sam again

"I'll make you food you sit down and relax." Sam said walking to her kitchen and opening her refrigerator.

Sam prepared Andy a small night snack since it was almost midnight and Sam ended up leaving shortly after and promised her he would stop by and pick her up so they could go to work together. Laying on her bed Andy was actually able to to relax and process everything that had happened so suddenly.

Andy in no way was gonna go run into Sam's arms or push their relationship to be something that it shouldn't and end up harming their daughter emotionally in the process.

A/N: Sorry for breaking my daily updates. If you read my other stories you know that my sister has been in and out of the hospital so that's been my life for three days.

Please read and review!


	7. A Fathers Dream

Just like Sam promised he was at Andy's condo door an hour before their shift. Knocking softly Sam stood there waiting for Andy to answer her door.

"Coming" Sam heard from the other side of the door.

"Hey come in" Andy invited Sam in, "You hungry?" Andy asked

"Yes!" Andy exclaimed

"Good, we'll go grab some breakfasts on our way to the station" Sam replied

Andy quickly granned her bag and some other things she would need like vitamins and her belly band.

Sam noticed that on one of the many cardboard boxes there was a diagram of a white crib.

Sam stopped at the local Timmys and ordered himself his usual coffee and also grabbed Andy a Pumpkin Spice Latte as well as several muffins and two bagels so Andy had something to munch on throughout the day.

"Oh that's a lot, did you buy everything?" Andy said playfully

Sam chuckled and put the drinks in the cup holders of his truck and handed Andy the bag with their breakfast.

"Eat whatever you like and the rest is so you can eat later."

Sam could tell that Andy was impressed and surprised by his actions.

"I told you I wanted to care for you and our daughter" Sam said noticing Andy's face.

"baby steps" andy murmured into her chocolate muffin.

Arriving at the station Sam helped Andy out of the truck and they both departed their separate ways once inside.

Marlo was sitting on the locker room bench tying up her black boots. Andy payed no attention to Marlo once she saw her. She didn't want to have an sort of communication with her until she was ready to talk to her woman to woman without raging hormones getting in the way.

During parade Sam stood by the back wall with Oliver, "You seem happy today," Oliver said knowing exactly why he would be.

Sam just flashed him his cheeky smiled that had his dimples on full display and turned his attention back to Frank.

Andy was at her desk when Sam stopped by to make sure Andy was doing okay and disnt need anything before he went out to follow a lead on their baby trafficking case. Sam also told her he would take her home and that he would have a surprise for her.

Andy couldn't believe how Sam was behaving and she never expected for Sam to be so nice and showing he genuinely cares for her. But Andy still had her guard up and would and couldn't let Sam into her life so easily without making sure he was what she really wanted after all this time.

Sam was out following the lead on the ring with Tracy. They both pulled up into the address they were giving which was an adoption agency.

Once inside Sam asked the secretary for Christopher Millanio who was the registered owner of the van that was placed at the scene of the crime.

Immediately Sam and Tracy both felt something was off with the agency and the people surrounding it.

When their interview was done both Sam and Tracy were certain that their hunch was right and they were going in the right direction with their investigation and catching the ring leader and all his minions.

Lunch could not have come sooner for Andy, she was hungry and her cravings were out of control so she took the liberty to order Chinese takeout for herself and Sam. Andy ordered Sam's usual which she had memorized by heart and her usual with an extra side of egg rolls and noodles.

Andy texted Sam and told him she had lunch ready and that when he got back to the station for their lunch break to let her know and that she would take him his food.

Sam smiled when he read her text, Andy was also making an effort in their relationship and Sam could not ask for anything else even though he knew she would not open her heart right away.

While eating their lunch Andy gasped out in pain when her daughter moved a lot and jabbed her feet into her ribs.

"She's just kicking" Andy stated when she saw Sam's worried face. "You wanna feel her?" Andy asked

Sam nodded and watched Andy shift on the stool. Andy grabbed Sam's hand and places it right where their daughter was being active kicking up a storm and being a little soccer player with her mommy's organs.

Sam smiled from ear to ear when their daughter kicked and he could feel it against Andy's belly.

"That feels really painful." Sam stated and Andy only giggled which made her belly move up and down.

They both continued to eat and Sam could not believe how much Andy could fit in her little body. Andy was all belly and had not gained any visible weight on her face.

"I'm gonna head back to work okay." Sam said then closed his plate and shoved it into the refrigerator.

Andy stayed behind enjoying her eggroll and slurping down one noodle at a time.

When Oliver walked into the kitchen to grab a water bottle he was stunned when he saw Andy with a full buffet in front of her.

"Come on, eat whatever you like." Andy said.

"Where do you fit all this McNally?" Oliver asked jokingly.

Before anyone knew their shift was over and Sam and Andy were headed to Andy's condo. Unbeknownst to Andy Sam had planned to assemble the baby crib and what ever else was still in boxes because their daughter was coming soon whether they were ready or not.

And being a father to Sam was such a foreign thought that Sam wanted everything and would do anything to be the father he always wanted but never had.

Sam knew their daughter would have the best parents in the world.


	8. Baby Shopping

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! So I won't keep you any longer! See you at the very bottom! **

Andy had expected Sam to just drop her off at her condo, but as he walked with her to her door and waited with her Andy was dumbfounded.

"You coming in?" Andy asked as she had her door unlocked and open

Sam nodded and proceeded in and set his keys and phone down on her counter top.

"Are you hungry?" Sam asked

Andy nodded feverishly which made Sam chuckle a bit. Of course she was hungry she was extremely pregnant.

This time though Andy decided she would cook something for them.

Sam wasted no time in using one of her kitchen knives to cut open the box with the crib label. Andy saw what Sam was about to do but didn't interject. Sam pulled out everything from the box and laid it out on the floor and could only envision what would be of all the white pieces of wood, because frankly he wasn't the handy kind.

Sam being a man's man tossed aside the instructions and got to work with no idea on how to even begin. Andy occasionally looked over at Sam as she cooked them dinner and could not help but chuckle when she finally saw him pick up the tossed away instructions and sighed reading them thoroughly to insure his daughters crib was seamless but most importantly study.

When Andy was finally done she walked into her living room with two plates and set them on her coffee table. "Thank you much" Sam said after he took a look at his plate with some chicken, rice and croutons.

"Your welcome, I see your almost done." Andy commented seeing her daughters crib almost complete.

Sam nodded since his mouth was full, Andy hissed out in pain and placed her hand on her belly.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked concerned since he knew she could go into labor anyday.

Andy breathed in and out steadily until her daughter moved again and relived the pressure.

"Yeah I'm fine"

Sam looked at Andy with a smirk knowing that 'I'm fine' was their favorite phrase.

After dinner Sam continued with assembling the crib while Andy picked up after their dinner.

Sam was finally done with the crib and feeling pretty accomplished since it was for his daughter. His first baby, his first daughter and most of all she would be his little girl for the rest of his life. Therefore it had to be perfect.

"Thank you it looks great." Andy voice came from where she was sitting on her bed with her laptop on her lap.

Sam smiled, "What you doing?"

"Googling up things to take to the hospital and just looking for clothes." Andy replied.

San walked up to her "Why don't we take the next shift off and we could head to the stores to buy everything we'll need." Sam offered

"No don't worry, I'll go on my own" Andy refused his offer.

"Andy? Really? I know we agreed we would take our time with US but our daughter will be here whether or not were good. I just want her to have everything and I don't want you to be stressed because your missing something. Plus you don't have a car and I do." Sam replied quickly.

Andy sighed and realized Sam was right. Their daughter was coming soon and she needed to accept all the help she was offered.

"Okay" Andy agreed closing her laptop

Andy hadn't even realized she had dozed off until a loud bang piereced her ears.

"I'm sorry, go back to sleep" Andy heard but couldn't recognize where the voice was coming from. But it was definitely Sam's voice.

When her eyes finally accustomed to the lighting she could see Sam doing something by the foot of her bed.

"Sam what are you doing?" Andy asked but then saw that everything she had ordered was already assembled and placed around her condo. The crib, changing table, chest drawers, and the new born swing set.

"Sam they look great! But you really should get some sleep." Andy told Sam seeing how tired he actually was.

"Your right, I'll see you in the morning" Sam replied standing up stretching out his limbs.

"Sam it's too late to drive home, you can take the couch or you can sleep on the bed." Andy replied but not realising she offered San her bed as well. But it was the least she could do provide him with a good couple hours of sleep on a comfortable mattress.

But Sam took the couch.

The following morning Sam woke Andy up so they could leave to start their day of baby shopping and then some.

An hour later Sam and Andy were at a Mexican restaurant having some breakfast.

Andy was silent for the major part of their breakfast.

Andy honestly couldn't understand why Sam was so willing to be there for her. She had expected Sam to never want to talk to her and deny their daughter. But the previous night had proved all her thoughts wrong. Seeing Sam put together a crib and then waking up mid way through her sleep seeing Sam sleighing away with assembling furniture and bouncers changed her mind.

Sam couldn't understand why Andy was so quite and deep in thought.

On the drive to the first store Andy finally spoke up, "Thank you for everything Sam. Seriously I don't know what I'll do without you right now" Andy said sincerely.

Sam nodded and watched And's smile turn upward.

Andy was absolutely enamoured with Sam cooing over all the little girl outfits and how small they were. Which Andy could see terrified Sam. The sales clerk even complemented them on being a beautiful couple and how their baby would be just as beautiful. Sam had to fight Andy when it came to paying the all the cost. He even had to pull her aside and reassure her that everything he was doing was for their daughter. Whom deserved the best of the best.

Sam had even asked her if she had a name chosen out and Andy confided in him and revealed the name she liked which Sam absolutely loved the name when it slipped out of her silky lips.

Needless to say Sam had spent more money than he could have ever imagined and that was still not half of it.

Andy had texted Tracy in the afternoon asking her on advice on what things to purchase for herself for her hospital stay.

Andy had received a long list back of things she never knew and still didn't know existed like nipple cream. Who would have thought Andy McNally would one day be shopping for nipple cream with Sam Swarek.

The day was coming to an end and Sam's truck was full of bags and boxes of all sorts of baby things. Andy couldn't be more relieved. Although there was still a lot to do like washing all the clothes and organizing it and even more shopping but Andy was happy that Sam was there all day to help her and to watch Sam get excited about their baby was mesmerizing to her.

Sam hated that he would have to return to work the following day, with Andy due any day and with a dangerous ring out there searching for vulnerable pregnant woman Sam would hate himself if anything happened to Andy and the life that was nestled within her womb. But he sure would do anything to protect his girls. As long as Andy was on desk duty she was safe for several hours then after that it was up to him.

The detectives of 15 division had another tough shift, The baby trafficking ring was still underway. Just like the members had agreed they had eight woman in line and surveillance had already started and the countdown began.


	9. 2014

**Happy New Year! **

**2014**

**I hope everyone is having a fabulous mornin/day-ish! **

**Don't get into too much trouble...lol**

**. Love Always Adilene .**


	10. Baby Swarek Coming Soon!

**A/N: So I've been sick for almost an entire week and I finally don't have a fever, so I feel good enough to write, although my voice is gone I at least still have my fingers to type up another chapter for you ladies and Gents. **

***All mistakes are mine! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue. Simple as that**.

Sitting in a dark cold van had become very boring and exhausting but when your life is possibly on the line you do what you have to do. Right?

Watching the same three windows and seeing the lights flicker and disappear had become a game for Sergio. Not knowing the layout of the condo made things that much more intriguing and amusing. Figuring out when and where she was in her home was starting to become a cat andouae game. A very potentially dangerous game. That would end badly.

Seeing the same man walk out and hop into a big truck assured him that his target was once again home alone.

Sam hadn't realized that he was being watched coming out of Andy's condo. Arriving home Sam kicked his shoes off by the front door and plopped down on his couch. Sam was exhausted he had worked a long day shift at 15 and then drove Andy to her ultrasound appointment, afterwards they did more baby shopping and Sam surprised Andy with a newborn co-sleeping crib that connected to her own bed and would overall make her night time with their daughter easy. Flicking through the channels Sam drifted off to sleep.

Andy was in the shower washing away the day. She had been feeling Ill the whole day but difinetly didn't say anything to Sam.

Once laying on her side the pressure down there became too much and made it painful to move. Andy immediately dialed Sam's number but got his voicemail. Andy was confused she had never been pregnant before which clouded her judgement, she didn't know if she was in labor or if it was just her daughter making a disaster with her insides.

Sam was disturbed out of his slumber when he felt his phone vibrate in his pant pocket. Seeing his phone display Andy with a heart emoticon he quickly answered and was meet by heavy breathing.

"Andy what's going on?" Sam asked

"Sam I think its time" Andy replied clearly distraught and with pain in her voice.

Sam sprung from the couch and grabbed his keys and headed out "Andy I'm coming okay. Stay on the line." Sam asked

Sam could hear Andy breathe in and out deeply, Sam absolutely broke more than a few traffic laws luckily with light traffic so early in the morning Sam made it to Andy's in the nick of time.

Sam ran to Andy's door but found it locked

"Andy I'm here I need you to open the door" Sam spoke through

"Sam I can't it hurts!" Andy yelled out

The next thing, Andy saw Sam hoovered over her "I'm here everythings gonna be okay." Sam told Andy trying to calm her down.

Sam grabbed Andy's hospital bag and held onto her as they walked down the halls and out to Sam's truck.

Sergio felt defeated seeing his target being rushed into the same truck that had previously left to only return.

Sam rushed to the hospital, all the while consolidating Andy telling her he was there and everything would be okay.

Sam pulled into valet parking and helped Andy out of his truck and he then grabbed Andy's hospital bag.

"Everything is gonna be okay." Sam reassured Andy

Andy was immediately taken into a room while Sam had to stay behind to fill out her registration forms. By the time Sam walked in Andy was already in a hospital gown and strapped to fetal monitors.

Sam was completely taken back, seeing Andy in that position made their baby coming into the world that much more surreal.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked

"okay" Andy whispered.

Sergio had called his boss and informed him that their target was rushed out of her home. Most likely on her way to the hospital. Sergio was ordered to fall back for a few days until the baby was born and then he could attack. Having the target give birth, they avoided the step of removing the baby from its mother themselves and at least they were guaranteed a live baby.

Sam stood by Andy's side, stroking her hair as the doctor checked her cervix.

"Well Ms. McNally looks like your about 2 centimetres dialated." Dr. Fishler informed Andy

"What does that mean doctor?" Sam asked

"It means your about eight centimeters away from meeting your daughter."

Sam beamed from happiness upon knowing he would be a father soon.

Andy was relaxed as the contractions had actually slowed down, "Sam can you call Tracy, please?"

"Of course" Sam grabbed his phone and immediately called her best friend.

Four hours later...

Tracy had arrived shortly, after Sam called her and told her it was time, and was in the room with Andy.

"Can you lay down with me?" Andy asked Sam and she could see she shocked him with her neediness at the moment but she didn't care she was in constant pain and needed to be cuddled with.

Sam nodded and Andy scooted over on the bed and allowed Sam to spoon her, laying his hand on her belly and the other tangled in her hair.

Sam unconsciously knowing had soothed Andy into a sweet slumber. Sam was surprised he could actually see and feel Andy's contractions with the monitor and feeling her belly tightening.

Nurses had stopped by several times to check Andy's vitals and the baby's heartbeat and to make sure neither mom or baby were under stress.

In the waiting room Tracy was with oliver and the whole gang from 15 division whom awaited for the arrival of their second 15 baby girl.

Everyone was also anxious on knowing the name of Sam and Andy's daughter, Andy had teased them several times but never budged on revealing the name of her daughter.

**A/N: Don't forget to read and review! I've had Andy's baby's name picked out for forever and I absolutely love it, so I hope you guys like it to. Feel free to guess in the reviews. **

**Also, thank you for all your reviews and well wishes! **


End file.
